theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
August 16, 2013/Chat log
Loving77 Hiii silly Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:55 Dragonian King Hi guys 6:55 Flower1470 TOONTOWN IS DOWN FOR MAINTENANCE IM MAD 6:56 Loving77 Hey pweeb 7:05 Dragonian King Soo 7:09 Loving77 What should I draw next? :P 7:09 Dragonian King Whale tumbling down some stairs 7:10 Flower1470 :O MEANIE 7:11 Dragonian King And knocking Flip. and he's not a scientist. down another flight of stairs in the process 7:11 Flower1470 http://s1249.photobucket.com/user/Flower1470/media/boop_zps41c68d38.png.html?sort=6&o=71 wow take them both out at the same time 7:12 Dragonian King And Ugly Hair Man just watches while a Downsizer laughs 7:13 Flower1470 uh huh 7:15 Loving77 lol 7:15 Flower1470 http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/unique-unite-holders/summer-memories-103440/ Want to sign up with me on this? That goes for you too, Silly 7:16 Dragonian King lemme see 7:17 Flower1470 I think it would be cool if we do stuff together again Although now we're missing Chris 7:17 Dragonian King Sure, I'll go 7:17 Flower1470 :D Peep? 7:17 Loving77 I'll go 7:17 Flower1470 YAYZ I can sign you guys up 7:18 Dragonian King IF TT is up lol 7:19 Flower1470 lol lket's hope so let's Silly, you're trapless, right? 7:22 Dragonian King mhm 7:22 Flower1470 okie http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/unique-unite-holders/summer-memories-103440/4/#post1817546 looks good? 7:29 Loving77 yup sooo... 7:51 Flower1470 *yawn* 7:51 Loving77 I'm bored 8:04 Flower1470 tt is back up 8:05 Dragonian King yay Lily Wanna see something REALLY weird from TT last year? 8:12 Flower1470 Sure 8:13 Dragonian King http://images.wikia.com/theawesomewebkinz/images/e/e6/Screenshot-Tue-Apr-24-15-55-56-2012-266698.jpg That was when Peep had cannons and I got into some weird glitch area And I saw all those weird models O_o I saw Pluto too but didn't get a pic 8:14 Flower1470 hmm that IS really weird 8:15 Dragonian King There's like a dog head And a four-armed rabbit dude inside some tape And a train conductor duck and a fairy rabbit lol And smoke thingies 8:19 Flower1470 lol im so hungry 8:22 Loving77 Lily, they have the video of the new theme song already!!! 8:22 Flower1470 I DONT WANT TO SEE IT 8:22 Loving77 I DIDNT SEE IT 8:22 Flower1470 I DONT WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT IT OH OK GOOD 8:23 Loving77 I don't get it. Why do they have it already!!!! 8:23 Flower1470 We still have 15 hours until it premieres!!!!!!!! 8:24 Loving77 really lily 8:25 Flower1470 It's 8:30. 8:30 + 3 hours is 11:30. Then tack on 12 hours. = 15!!!!!!!!! 8:25 Loving77 hiss 8:25 Flower1470 *fangirl scream* Silly, do you want to watch it too?!?!?! 8:26 Dragonian King WATCH WHAT 8:26 Loving77 I was looking at yu gi oh zexal manga when I saw they had it 8:26 Flower1470 The new Zexal episode!!!!!! 8:26 Loving77 PLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 8:26 Flower1470 WHICH IS WHAT IM CREAMING ABOUT SCREAMING* 8:28 Dragonian King IS IT SILLYS ZEXAL? 8:28 Loving77 YES YES IT IS 8:28 Flower1470 LOL Please Silly You can watch the premiere, and then we can get on chat and talk about it :D 8:30 Loving77 LOL Idk why I find this picture so funny: http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/SharkbreaksYumaskey_zpsbdfc3969.png 8:31 Flower1470 ROFL wait what's with the barrian symbol chain around his neck? :O :O :O 8:33 Loving77 And he wore it to school?!?!?! :O 8:33 Flower1470 WOWZ ANYWAY SILLY Y U NO RESPOND 8:33 Dragonian King because Okay I'll watch it 8:34 Flower1470 YAY It's Y7. No bad stuff in it. :P 8:34 Loving77 YAYAYAYS 8:34 Flower1470 It'll be on 10:30 your time right? because that's our time minus one hour 8:35 Dragonian King Y7? ._. 8:36 Flower1470 It's on channel 16 for us, but idk what it'd be for you .......yeah 8:36 Dragonian King I'd rather watch Silly's Zexal :D WHICH IS WHAT I WAS GONNA DO ALL ALONG LOLOLOLOLOL YGOZ is too... weird O_o 8:36 Flower1470 *sob* its not weird its exciting 8:37 Dragonian King It's weird Although mine is probably weirderer :D 8:37 Flower1470 I hope Shark is in this episode, since they cut him out of the last one. 8:37 Loving77 ooo 8:37 Flower1470 Are you going to watch it or not? 8:37 Loving77 THEY CUT HIM OUT LOL 8:38 Flower1470 dONT LAUGH 8:38 Loving77 They don't like shark LOLOLOL 8:38 Dragonian King THEY CUT WHALE OUT OF THE EPISODE? LOOOOL 8:38 Flower1470 yes its the dub cut dumbo dub i want to watch sub 8:39 Loving77 File:Shark5.png they cut this 8:40 Dragonian King aww No beat up Whale? :( 8:40 Flower1470 Nope and that's probably why they cut it lol SO ARE YOU GOING TO WATCH WITH US OR NOT 8:40 Loving77 or because of #sharkbaitshipping 8:43 Dragonian King YES But I'll watch the different version The Silly's Zexal one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111 :D 8:43 Flower1470 The dub? GRR STOP DOING THAT you're annoying D: :P 8:44 Loving77 - cry - 8:44 Flower1470 i would love it if you gave me a straight answer 8:44 Loving77 ooo 8:44 Flower1470 oh goodness the next episode is split into parts 8:45 Loving77 WHAT NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY WHY WHY ;( Well the first episode had two parts sooooooo.... 8:46 Dragonian King Lily, yes I am going to watch it, but I'll watch the Silly's Zexal version I already know everything about it :D 8:46 Loving77 BECAUSE OF DUMBO SHARK IT WAS TWO PARTS 8:46 Flower1470 Silly, you're an awesome troll Have you thought of making a living out of it? 8:47 Dragonian King Not really 8:48 Loving77 I said Shark was dumbo and lily didn't say anything. wow 8:48 Flower1470 goodness graciousness where's Chris when you need him and then people wonder why I'm insane 8:49 Dragonian King I KNOW WHERE CHRIS IS 8:49 Flower1470 Silly, if you dont want to give me a straight answer that's fine. Peep, I really don't care anymore. So do I More so then you than* 8:49 Dragonian King His house 8:49 Loving77 lol 8:49 Dragonian King Okay my final answer is........... NEEEOPE 8:50 Loving77 - CRY - 8:50 Flower1470 didnt think so 8:50 Dragonian King I'll watch Zexal (maybe) if you watch every single episode of Dog With A Blog >:D 8:50 Flower1470 Absolutely not. I'm too mature for Disney shows. 8:51 Loving77 I'll try an episode? :/ 8:51 Dragonian King MWAHAHA No Zexal for me then :D 8:51 Loving77 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 8:51 Flower1470 tbh i didnt want you to watch it 8:51 Loving77 hzh zkptm8:52 Flower1470 It might be too advanced for you. 8:52 Loving77 OOO 8:52 Dragonian King lolwut 8:52 Flower1470 Yu gi oh is pretty intense. it might be too much for you. 8:52 Dragonian King If advanced means dumb then yes, yes it is! 8:53 Flower1470 see, that's your opinion. 8:53 Dragonian King lol I could handle it if I wanted to But it just seems weird ._. 8:53 Flower1470 In that case, why dont you? 8:53 Dragonian King Because I don't want to :D 8:53 Flower1470 Oh, and like Dog with a Blog isn't weird? 8:53 Dragonian King Hey at least it doesn't have weirdos and ice people and cards and octopus heads :P 8:54 Loving77 LOL 8:54 Flower1470 A talking/typing dog is less weird than a card game. okay then 8:54 Dragonian King METRIX IS PRETTY WEIRD TOO 8:54 Flower1470 If anything, you MADE it weird by giving the characters odd names. 8:54 Dragonian King They already HAVE odd names XD I just made odder ones At least Dog With A Blog is rooted in the real world It got pulled out a little, but still 8:55 Loving77 Tron is gone.... for now..... 8:55 Dragonian King HE'S GONE??? YAY! 8:55 Flower1470 weird: adjective 1. involving or suggesting the supernatural; unearthly or uncanny A talking dog is "unearthly". 8:56 Dragonian King ...fgmdfgmmmgsdkfgjajjraoejtg 8:56 Flower1470 I'm done with this conversation. GL Silly. 8:56 Loving77 Well he left with IV, III, and V. 8:56 Dragonian King lol Lunch Tray is gone too? [[Category:Chat logs] Category:August 2013